Save the Insanity Force
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: My first insanity fic. For gocty's contest. no flames please. #SaveTheInsanityForce


**Save the insanity force**

**Me: My first story! this is a entry for gocty's contest. i don't own anything but my OC Roselina**

It was a quiet day in metal bey city as Gingka headed to the beypark. Once again Kyoya had challenged him to a beybattle to prove he could beat him. Gingka sighed. Why couldn't Kyoya learn to wait until the afternoon?

As Gingka arrived to the beypark, a loud yell hit his ears. Gingka turned and saw a Young girl. She wore a purple hat over her dark blue hair, a puffy dark purple dress, and purple shoes with tights. The girl carried a an odd stick-like object in one hand and her hat in the other.

"May i help you?" Gingka asked.

The girl looked at Gingka. "The insanity force is dropping and if we don't do something soon none of my powers will work any more!" the girl stated.

"Insanity force?" asked Gingka. _oh no..._

The girl thought for a secnod before grinning. "I know what to do now!" she yelled.

The girl tapped the hat with her stick. Out flew hundreds cream colored spheres that bounced around the city. Unfortunately, Gingka, being naturally curious, lifted one of the spheres to get a look at it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The girl giggled.

The sphere in Gingka's hands exploded into a mess of vanilla ice cream. Across the city, the other spheres were exploding as well. Ice cream hit the buildings, cars, and shops everywhere.

Gingka gasped as he wiped the ice cream from his face. "You wouldn't happen to be a fanfic author wold you?" He asked.

The girl laughed. "Yep! Bunnywarriorprincess, fanfic author and magician at your service. Just call me warrior though. And for running into me, I'll give you this!" She stated as she tapped a nearby tree.

Burgers started growing from the branches. Wasting no time, Gingka rushed over and started climbing the tree.

"Don't forget to tell the other's about me. Later," Warrior called out as the author disappeared.

(Change to my pov)

That felt nice. With the insanity force low, I'm going to have think of something else. Tapping the hat i pulled out two pokeballs. Out came a Dialga and a Palkia, which immediately started fighting.

"That should cause some panic. Now to the WBBA," I shouted as I teleport to the top of the building.

Tsubasa paled the second I rushed inside. "Hi! I'm bunnywarriorprincess, but just call me Warrior. Here's a welcome gift!" I exclaim.

Once again I tapped the hat with my wand. Out popped several dozen Pichus carrying airhorns. Each airhorn blew at a different time so I had to leave before Tsubasa started screaming. Sure enough, I could hear his screaming from the top of my silver dragon.

"That was fun. now to the Dungeon Gym!" I state.

(At the Dungeon Gym)

King, Toby, Zeo, and Masamune sweatdropped as an army of persian cats in pink tuxedos appeared behind me. Each one carried a fully loaded glitter paintball gun. I stood in front of the with my handy paint cannon. Each blast came in a different color. And what better way to start a paint war with my favorite color?

The cannon let out a large pink blast of paint as I escaped through an air shaft. I could hear Masamune's girly scream, even as i exited the area. But the best part was yet to come as i teleported to my last stop: mist mountain.

(Mist mountain)

Dynamis seemed to panic as I walked up the steps. Tithi only had a puzzled face, as usual. Lucky for them I have something.

"Good evening Dynamis. Warrior is the name and insanity is my game." I state.

Dynamis only seemed to panic even more as i approached him. "Don't worry. I only a gift for you," I say as I tapped the hat once more. Out popped a pichu that snuggled onto Dynamis' hair.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A pichu. And my other gift is this," I leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

Dynamis turned deep red as I teleported myself once more to my mansion of magical insanity. If that wasn't enough to save the insanity force, I don't know what is.

**Me: And done. That was fun to write but it took for ever. Read and review if you liked this.**


End file.
